ECF: Equestrian Containment Facility
by Grabbinpeelz1001
Summary: In Equestria any anomalous object or entity gets contained by the ECF and these are some of the files (SCP CONTAINMENT BREACH and My Little Pony
1. ECF-610

ECF-610

OBJECT CLASS: Euclid

CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES: ECF-610 is to be kept in a pitch black cell that is 50 ft x 50ft x 50 ft behind locked doors made out of pure steel, there is to be a area inside of the cell where research can take place, all researchers who work on ECF-610 are to be supplied with night vision goggles.

Personnel with a clearance level of level 4 or higher are allowed access to ECF-610.

the cell is too be cleaned every 2 weeks and again every full and new moon as this accelerates the effect of ECF-610, when the cell is being cleaned no light must be brought into the cell and must be cleaned with a pressure cleaner. Personnel are to regularly check for damage inside of ECF-610's cell and must report to the site director and damage must be repaired and ECF-610 is to be moved into a adjacent cell that is to be pitch black, ECF-610 is to be kept in the temporary cell for as little as possible as ECF-610 likes to stick to the walls and the walls of the temporary holding cell are not strong enough to support its weight which is unknown so it angers ECF-610 not to be able to move around much so relocation is to be as quick as possible

DESCRIPTION: ECF-610 is a red blob of goo that when it stands on hindhooves it measures at 19 feet has 4 hooves that can stick to any surface even though research shows no sticky substance or any anomalous properties with the hooves and legs of ECF-610.

The anomalous properties of ECF-610 are unveiled when the ECF locates any light source it goes into a rampage and will stop at nothing to snuff out the light source by completely covering the light with its body and will not move until the light is gone.

the only light that does not cause this is direct sunlight though this does annoy ECF-610 but knows it cannot do something and will proceed to find a darkened area,

when ECF-610 is in darkness it secretes a red goo that is an alkali of a pH of 12 this is a positive thing as it means ECF-610 is content, when it is removed from darkness it starts to make a noise that sounds like bubbling

ECF-610 is capable of speech and speaks in a heavy Russian accent with limited knowledge of the Equestrian language and ECF-610 has proven to be quite polite and is very quiet when it comes to talking about its origin, all we have found out about the origin of ECF-610 is it was found in [][][][][][][], Stalliongrad and was found in 20[][].

The following is an interview when ECF-610 was first discovered to be capable of speech with Dr. [][][][][][][][] on [][]/[][]/20[][]

ECF-610: Why you trap me?

Dr: W-W-What (Dr [][][][][][][][] proceeds to drop recorder) what?

ECF-610: Why do you trap me?

Dr: because we need to study you.

ECF-610: Why?

Dr: because you might be dangerous to the people of Equestria and we need to make sure you won't hurt anyone or anything

ECF-610: Ok (ECF-610 pauses for 10 mins, it is unknown as to why he pauses) please don't shine the light, it hurts

Dr: OK we will try but I apologize if you are exposed, could please answer why you don't like the light?

ECF-610: Because the goo stays inside and it hurts when it does.

INTERVIEW 610-4

Dr: Good MORNING ECF-610 how are you today?

ECF-610: Hello

Dr: We have some questions for you, are you OK with this

ECF-610: Yes

Dr: Ok, (straightens some papers) What do you think of ponies

ECF-610: They are alright when not wielding light

TESTS: There has been multiple tests on multiple types of light to see if any are safe to be used around ECF-610

Test 610-1: A flashlight was remotely switched on inside of the cell, result angered 610 and he quickly absorbed the light

Test 610-2: A candle was light inside of the cell, result angered 610 and absorbed the light

Test 610-3: An Illumination spell was used inside of the cell by D-2569, result angered 610 and absorbed the body of D-2569 and left no traces

Test 610-4: Some Magma which measured at 1200oC was brought into a cell inside the mouth of a dragon D-class and then spat on the cell floor, result angered 610 and absorbed the light showing no damage to 610 or the D-class.

DISCOVERY: Civilians discovered a strange red goo that was secreting out of the cave and that was expected to be the ECF, when a ECF hazardous materials recovery team discovered a noise Co ingredients from the cave and when a flashlight was shone into the cave it angered ECF-610 (see Test 610-1) and the flashlight was discarded and the units quickly radioed for a ground team and a quick quarantine was placed around the area

RECOVERY: ECF ground teams found ECF-610 hiding in a cave hiding in a corner it seemed to have been hiding in the cave for a long time because the goo that excreted from ECF-610 was entirely covering the cave and some had hardened and was taken for research ECF-610 was shot with a tranquilliser and quickly moved to a dark carriage and was moved to Site-37 before it stirred


	2. ECF-041

ECF-041

OBJECT CLASS: Euclid

CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES: ECF-041 is to be kept behind locked magically sealed doors that are sealed by 3 different unicorns, due to the anomalous properties of ECF-041 no Researcher is to step inside of ECF-041's cell

Access to ECF-041 is only allowed to level 5 or above Personnel, in the event of a containment breach ECF-041 is to be on lock down until the breach is ended and a D-class to go inside the cell and to release the lockdown on the cell and the D-class is to be removed before he puts on ECF-041 or he will be terminated.

In the case of a containment breach the pony found wearing ECF-041 THEY ARE to be terminated but only if they are found outside of the containment cell.

DESCRIPTION: ECF-041 is a crown of thorns, the thorns seem to be from a Rose the origins which of is unknown.

If a Pony wears ECF-041 they will become ECF-041-1 and will start to think of themselves as a deity and will only communicate if you reference ECF-041-1 as your lord or Goddess or else they will be angered and will 'Curse' the person who doesn't refer to them as such. a second anomalous property is anyone who is within 1m of ECF-041-1 starts to see them as a god and will worship ECF-041-1 and the longer they are within the 1m range the stronger the effect and within 2 hours only thinks of ECF-041-1 as the only true goddess and will attack anyone who says the name of any other religious deity, when this trait is shown the affected is to be known as ECF-041-2 and will be terminated if they become violent which eventually happens as after 48 hours ECF-041-2 will try to kill anyone who doesn't believe that ECF-041-1 is their lord and it seems to know religious beliefs even without ponies talking about religious beliefs

the following interview was delivered on the [][]/[][]/199[] by Dr [][][][][][][]

INTERVIEW 041-1-13

Dr: Good Morning Holy Goddess

ECF-041-1: Good morning peasent

Dr: How are you?

ECF-041-1: I am not going to acknowledge that question with an answer

Dr: Where are you from?

ECF-041-1: I come from the holy heavens and will rain down with salvation to anyone that I bless with my contact and who follow me closely

Dr: Oh holy goddess what are these curses that you give out?

ECF-041-1: The knowledge that Peasent will never be graced with my presence or my heavenly voice ever again

RECOVERY: ECF-041 was discovered in the slums of canterlot where ECF personnel were brought to the attention of a cult that appeared to be abducting ponies and were becoming violent, so ECF military personnel were released to eliminate any violent ponies and to discover what was causing them to become violent.

ECF-041 was being worn by a green Pegasus mare with a pair of handcuffs as a cutie mark and the examples of ECF-041-2 had appeared to have been around ECF-041-1 for more then 48 hours so they were starting to become violent to ponies who are not examples of ECF-041-2.

EXPERIMENT 041- A: a Dragon and Griffin were both asked to wear ECF-041 to see if the effect of ECF-041 was pony only and this was proved to be false and both subjects exhibited the normal effects of ECF-041


	3. ECF-438

ECF-438

OBJECT CLASS: KETER

CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES: ECF 043 is to be contained in a 5x8x2 mile seclusion zone and personnel under level 5 are to be denied entry and are to he terminated if found trespassing inside the seclusion zone.

The seclusion zone is to be bordered by a 8 ft tall heated metal fence topped with heated razor wire. Guards must be positioned every 5 metres of the border and are to be rotated every 4 hours.

Any personnel allowed entry to the border are to be fitted with level security hazmat suits which are to be dunked in water boiled to 100oC.

DESCRIPTION: ECF 438 is a disease that affects the horn and nervous systems of unicorns and alicorns and is highly contagious to any and all magic casting creatures and has shown no resistance to any thing sort from hot water as it will avoid trying to infect anything coated in water above the temperature of 80oC it is unknown as to why ECF 438 fears water at this temperature as specimens of the disease are hard to investigate because of the infectivity of ECF 438.

When the disease originally infects a subject it latches itself to the nervous system and the infected (known as ECF 438-1) will be unaware of ECF 438 infecting them and will actually cheer them up as it releases a substantial amount of Serotonin and the victim believes that every new day has a chance to change the world.

After 48-54 hours ECF 438 moves up to the top of the brain and starts to change the thoughts of ECF 438-1 making them start to change their personality as they start to develop a severe hatred for the equestrian royal family and will not agree with anything they say and start to possess an aggressiveness towards the royal family.

After 72-75 hours ECF 438 starts to burrow into the minds of the victim and from examination this is proven to be extremely and is like an explosion going off in the centre of the brain, ECF 438-1 magic starts to shoot out at random periods and the longer the subject is infected the more powerful these become.

After 1 week all of the brain has been destroyed and ECF 438 makes a new organ inside the head of ECF 438-1 and they are impossible to communicate and any and all attempt to make contact with an example of ECF 438-1 will lead to only one phrase repeated over and over "Celestia will fall and Aktum will rule over this world" and incoherent rabble will be heard after as if ECF 438-1 is communicating with someone.

Extensive research was conducted on every accessible library on the planet of Equus and not a single mention of a being called Aktum has ever been documented.


End file.
